Call me
by PrincessTiva
Summary: "You say you don't wanna talk about it. But your eyes won't shut up." What happens when Tony finds out what it is that Ziva doesn't wanna talk about? Read and find out :) Tags to "Agent Afloat" ;D TIVA! one-shot.


**A/N: This takes place after NCIS 6x02 "Agent Afloat". I know it's pretty long ago but yeaaah ;) This is usually not what I write for Tiva. I usually just want them to get together and that's all. The *spoiler for the story :D* baby (and the obvious ;D) is usually not part of the plan I have for them. lol :D But yeaaah, I hope you still like it ;) Enjoy reading!  
Summary: "You say you don't wanna talk about it. But your eyes won't shut up." What happens when Tony finds out what it is that Ziva doesn't wanna talk about? Read and find out :) Tags to "Agent Afloat" ;D TIVA all the way! one-shot.  
Disclaimer: Oh really? Like you don't know it already. I DON'T OWN NCIS :(((((  
**

* * *

"_What?", Tony questioned.  
Ziva had been staring at him the whole time.  
"You seem different.", Ziva said.  
"Taller? Hotter?", Tony replied, grinning.  
She gave him a smile.  
"Older.", she explained.  
"Well. It's been over four months.", Tony murmured.  
He looked away, avoiding her eyes.  
But she asked anyway: "Are you still beating yourself up over Jenny?"  
"Not as much as I used to.", Tony said quietly, still avoiding her eyes.  
Ziva took a step towards him.  
"Drinking?", she questioned.  
Still not looking at her he repeated: "Not as much as I used to."  
Ziva put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.  
"You could have called.", she said with a slight smile. _

* * *

Ziva was sitting in her apartment in the evening. The case was solved and she wasn't really in the mood to go to the bar with the rest of the team. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened the door carefully. Ziva stared at the man standing in front of her. Why was he here? "Tony.", she greeted. "Hello, Ziva. May I come in?", he asked with a slight smile.

She nodded and let him in. They sat down on the couch together. "Look, I thought about what we talked about earlier today. You know, when you asked me about Jenny and stuff.", he started to talk.

Ziva's smile faded. She didn't want to talk about it. But Tony kept talking: "Well you said that I could have called. And I was wondering.." Now Ziva knew why Tony was so concerned.

"Tony, look. It's.. I was just worried about you. After everything that happened with Jenny. And you were beating yourself up over her death.", she tried to calm him down. He grabbed her hand.

"Zi. I'm fine. But you're obviously not.", Tony said. She looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. She really didn't want to talk about it. When Jenny had died Tony had been really down.

Ziva had found him at the bar in the evening, drinking. He wasn't that drunk. He just had one drink. Ziva did have one, too. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. But it turned out that they had kinda underestimated things.

"Ziva. Did something happen?", Tony asked. She didn't answer, nor did she look at him. "Remember what I asked you today?!", he then questioned.

* * *

"_You're back in DC, which is what you wanted.", Tony said.  
When she didn't reply he added: "Isn't it?!"  
Ziva sighted and replied: "You get orders, Tony. You may not like them but you follow them. That's why they're called orders."  
Tony looked at her confused.  
"That's not what I asked. Something happened in Israel, didn't it?!", he wanted to know.  
Then he added: "You say you don't wanna talk about it. But your eyes won't shut up."  
"Something you left behind maybe? Or someone?", he questioned.  
Ziva swallowed hard, then replied: "You're right. I don't wanna talk about it."  
_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?", Tony asked concerned. Finally Ziva looked up. "Tony, I don't wanna talk about it. Because if I do you will never look at me the same way you always did.", she explained, then she added quietly: "And I couldn't handle that."

Tony looked her deep into the eyes. "Zi, you know you can trust me. And I will never ever ditch you.", he promised. "Not this time.", she insisted. Then he did something that surprised her.

He leaned in and before she could react he closed the gap between them in a soft kiss. She responded immediately and kissed him back. It had been over four months. When they parted, Ziva looked down.

"Did you mean it?", she demanded. He lifted her chin with his thumb, making her look at him. "You know I do!", he whispered. She smiled slyly. "Now will you tell me?", Tony tried again. Ziva sighted.

"Okay, fine. But please, Tony, don't leave me.", she whispered almost not audible. He nodded: "I would never leave you." She swallowed hard, then started to talk: "Remember that day when Jenny died and I..found you at the bar in the evening? We both had a drink, maybe two. It..just happened, right?!"

He stared at her. "Zi, it didn't just happen. I meant it when I told you that I love you.", he assured her. She nodded. Then she continued: "Then Director Vance split us up. I went back to Israel. One month later I..I found out that I was pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened. "Was?", he asked quietly. She nodded slyly and continued: "Yes. I..I lost the child. I wanted to call you but I didn't have your number. And you didn't call so I figured you didn't want to talk to me after..everything that happened."

Tony pulled her in for a hug and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Then he asked: "Was it..?" She looked at him. "Yes. Yes, Tony it was yours. I lost _our_ child.", she whispered.

"Zi. Look, I did call. But your father told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to you. I'm so sorry.", he told her. She should have known! Of course he called. But her father – that bastard – he didn't allow her to talk to him.

"Tony, it's okay. It wouldn't have helped the child anyways.", she said. "But it would have helped you!", Tony replied, his voice rising. She locked her eyes on his. "Tony, I missed you. I-I love you.", Ziva admitted.

He smiled at her. "I missed you, too. And I will always, always love you.", he told her honestly. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Do you think we can handle this..and Gibbs?", she asked slowly.

He kissed her again. "Of course we can! I want to make this work. I really do. I am serious about this, Zi.", he replied. She smiled bright. "I'm glad I have you back.", she whispered just as he kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it ;) Um, I'm kinda nervous about this one.. As I said it's usually not part of my writing plan for them. But yeah.. Please tell me what you think? (ya know, there's this shiny little comment box down there, soo... ;D)  
Love y'all!  
P.S. Have fun watching Episode 2 tonight! :)  
**


End file.
